User blog:SaturdayNight/Daily Alpha Update: Another Day, Another Giveaway
This is a Daily Alpha Update. Developers release them every day, and this one is for 06/06/14. Hey there, pirates! Man oh man, am I excited for another special update? It starts with a G and ends with a Y. Ooh, that seems quite tough to know. Alright, let me tell you: Giveaway! Then we put two words in front of "Giveaway" and we make - wait for it - Alpha Key Giveaway(s)! Oh, and add the letter S to it too. No, wait- am I just messing around? Are we really having another giveaway? Why, yes. The rest of the POR team and I have been reported by none other than Jack Sparrow himself that we should let a couple more pirates in the virtual world before the grand opening. He actually said we should let more pirates enter Pirates Online Rewritten every week by giving out Alpha Keys, thus starting the Alpha Key Giveaways and other sorts of contests. For this update (Or giveaway, at least. We got an update as well, though!), there will be a clue that you have to solve. Solving the clue will help you find our good friend, Ben. Apparently, he has run off and we don't know where he is. He was a good member of the Black Pearl crew and we cannot risk losing a savvy pirate, especially a friend! Other pirates have said that he ran off to some sort of a video. I don't know what this "video" is or what all of this means, but good thing we have this clue to find Ben: :Check the comments for the 5 most recent update videos. Look for our good friend, Ben. Seems interesting. Yet, I don't know any of it. Luckily, this is why we are asking you to help us find him. If you find him, we will reward you something special called a Alpha Key! Again, we know all of you pirates want access to Pirates Online Rewritten Single Player Alpha to help test the game -- we will be rewarding most of you with Alpha Keys as much as we can. This is your third chance to get your hands on one of our Alpha Keys and it's actually a blast! Like always, we will announce the winner on the following Monday. Keep your eyes peeled to see who wins, because it might be you! That's just an estimated guess, I am not good at making real guesses. It might not be you, but hopefully! So, what are you waiting for? Start the hunt and use that clue to find our good friend, Ben. If you hurry, you might find him first and become the savviest pirate with an amazing reward. This week's Alpha Key Giveaways will start... NOW. UPDATE: There has been some confusion with the contest. Please bear with us as we see who are the official winners and have given the correct answer. Because of that, the contest may still go on. Downloads: Sorry! No downloads. Be sure to keep checking what we're doing, though! Fixes: *None detected Update: *Good news! We now have two type of servers -- our second server is Astron! ---- Video Category:Blog posts Category:Alpha Updates